


Fun and Filling

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, Large Insertion, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Insertion, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: When Peter got the panicked call from Stiles about a ‘mishap’ - as he put it - he didn’t expect to find him writhing on his bed, buck naked and apparently in the throws of ecstasy. Then again, he probably should have. It was hard to imagine Stiles asking him for help with anything other than sexual problems.They had an understanding.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr prompts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248089
Comments: 37
Kudos: 915





	Fun and Filling

**Author's Note:**

> For the nonnie on tumblr who prompted: Porny Page Long Prompt: Stiles didn't know that when the enchanted dildo claimed that it was 'one size fits all' that it would just keep expanding and cumming, now here he is 30mins into the most thorough stretching of his life with his finger on speed dial trying to get ahold of someone to help HIM come and end the enchantment...
> 
> All my love to Emma <3

When Peter got the panicked call from Stiles about a ‘mishap’ - as he put it - he didn’t expect to find him writhing on his bed, buck naked and apparently in the throws of ecstasy. Then again, he probably should have. It was hard to imagine Stiles asking him for help with anything other than sexual problems.

They had an understanding.

“What did you do this time?” Peter asked before he was even through the window.

“Oh god, please… fuck… help me,” the boy moaned, his whole body flushed and twitching.

“You don’t look like you’re in pain,” he said, sniffing the air carefully. It was hard to smell anything other than the overwhelming scent of lust and arousal. 

“F-fuck you,” Stiles bit out, one hand fisted in the covers the other groping at his hard, reddened cock. “I can’t get this thing out of me…”

Peter stepped up to the bed, carefully turning him on his side. There was some kind of… sex toy in him. Probably enchanted or supernatural in origin, considering that it had tentacles that held onto the boy. Peter tried to pull one off - experimentally - but it didn’t budge, not even under his strength. 

“Well, that’s not coming off.”

Stiles actually sobbed into his pillow. 

“P-please, just… do something.”

Peter hummed, stroking down his back. He was relatively sure that other than frustration, the boy wasn’t in any immediate danger, so there was no need to rush things. He felt like nobody could fault him for enjoying the view. Just a little bit. 

“How does it feel?”

Stiles looked at him blearily, eyes shining with tears.

“It… it keeps growing and I can’t…” his breath hitched adorably, “I can’t get off.”

Oh, that was just lovely. Thankfully Peter had some experience with enchanted sex toys.

“I bet you didn’t read the instructions on this thing, but I hope at least you didn’t throw them out,” he said with a sigh. Thankfully he found the packaging on the floor in the corner. “You should always read  _ everything  _ on enchanted things, Stiles.”

The boy just moaned, flopping onto his belly and rubbing his hard cock against the sheets to no avail. Peter took a second to watch him, feeling his own cock harden before he actually looked at the brightly colored box in his hand.

‘One Size Fits All!’ it said in bubbly, pink letters. The picture was of a smallish, bright blue dildo that was vaguely octopus shaped and had a cutesy cartoon face drawn on it. 

“ _ A Fun and Filling Friend For You! _ ” Peter read with a snort. “Aren’t you filled, Stiles? Aren’t you having fun?”

“S-suck my balls,” the boy groaned into his pillow. 

“Dream on,” Peter said distractedly. Just because they had the occasional fuck, didn’t mean he had to obey the stupid little brat. “Oh god, this reads like it was haphazardly translated from Japanese to English by someone just vaguely familiar with both of those languages…”

He turned the box around to look at the fine print.  _ Play and Party with a Pal _ . Huh.

“I think I got it,” he said after a few minutes of reading through everything, filled with Stiles moaning on the bed.

“Thank god,” the boy bit out. He really did look lovely; desperate and fucked out all at once.

Peter grinned at him, getting out of his clothes.

“Luckily, the solution is fucking, and I was about to do that anyway,” he said as he sat down at the end of the bed, grabbing Stiles’ hips, twisting him to his back and pulling his lower body onto his lap. 

“So, how this works,” he explained, enjoying giving a lecture, even if Stiles didn’t look like his mental faculties were working perfectly to appreciate it, “is that this little Fun Friend of yours will keep growing as you adjust to it.”

“Oh fuck,” Stiles said, his eyes fluttering shut.

Peter palmed his belly, when he pressed down a bit, he could feel the toy wiggling inside.

“Let’s say… If I were to take away a bit of your discomfort,” he said, watching the black veins run up his arm, “It will adjust and get bigger and bigger.”

Stiles choked on a moan as the toy immediately started to fill him more as his muscles relaxed under Peter’s ministrations. It only took a moment for his belly to visibly bulge under the pressure from inside.

“F-fuck, Peter, s… stop, it’s gonna tear me apart…”

Peter clicked his tongue, rubbing his cock. God, this was a sight he wouldn’t forget, even if Stiles ended up murdering him after it was over.

“Also, you can’t come, because this thing is for couples. Now that it’s nice and big, it’s basically a fleshlight. You can try and whine as much as you want, but you won’t come or get it out of you before someone fucks it.”

“ _ Shit _ .”

Peter grinned. 

“And I think now is the time you beg me fuck you,” he said.

“Oh, fu-fuck you!” Stiles growled out, eyes narrowed, though the threat in them was ruined by the way he kept twitching, his cock leaking a puddle of precome.

“That’s not what I meant, but I think I can convince you to be nice to me,” Peter mused, leaving his own cock alone and taking Stiles’ in his hand instead.

The boy’s back arched beautifully as he started to jerk him. He didn’t tease or try to be careful. Stiles wouldn’t be able to come anyway.

“No! S-stop!”

Peter hummed, using his thumb to rub at the head of the boy’s cock. It was already angry red and dripping. He pressed his fingernail into the slit, making Stiles buckle.

“I can do this for hours,” he said. “Or you can just be a good boy and say what I want to hear.”

Stiles seemed to be out of his mind, too weak to really twist away from him. His stomach moved as the toy danced inside him. 

“Stop just… I will… I'll do it, just s-stop!”

Peter took his hand off him, raising an eyebrow as he waited for his reward.

Stiles swallowed. His lips were plump and shiny from being bit on for so long. He looked absolutely exquisite.

“P-please fuck me, I’m…  _ please _ ,” he sobbed out.

A part of Peter wanted to gloat and play a little longer, but he didn’t think he would survive Stiles’ revenge, and he wanted to fuck him anyway.

“As you wish,” he said with a charming smile. 

It was easy to find the opening on the bottom of the plug. It was wet and tight as Peter slid into it, gripping his cock almost perfectly. It wasn’t as good as fucking Stiles directly, but it was close enough. 

Stiles latched onto him immediately, the plug thrashing inside him as Peter fucked it, he could feel it move in the boy’s belly as their bodies touched.

He kissed Stiles’ slack mouth as he sped up, biting at those sweet, puffy lips.

“Almost there,” he said, jabbing his hips forward with enough force to have the boy cry out.

Stiles was babbling incoherently, and when Peter finally came, he could feel him finally reach his orgasm too, eyes rolled back and body going limp under him, completely knocked out.

Peter took a few minutes to catch his breath before pulling out. The toy immediately started shrinking, going back to its original size and slipping out of Stiles easily.

“My, my, my,” Peter said, shaking his head as he took in Stiles’ ruined hole. By the end, the toy had to be the size of an arm, and it showed. “Look at you…”

He could push his fist into the boy without a problem and he made the effort to grind his knuckles into Stiles’ prostate until he came again, though he didn’t seem to be aware of it.

Peter wiped his hand on the covers and got dressed, pocketing the toy before leaving. He imagined it wouldn’t be hard to just slip into Stiles the next time he comes over for a booty call.

And he wouldn’t let him off the hook this easily again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
